


13 Boys On An Island

by greysoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Psychological Drama, Thriller, Violence, i guess, mentions of mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greysoo/pseuds/greysoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>13 boys stranded on an island by the sea,</p><p>This was no tea party you see,</p><p>They tried their best to flee,</p><p>Lost all their glee,</p><p>They just wanted to be free.</p><p>(vague+shitty summary because i don't want to spoil anything. there's mentions of mental health and gun usage; basically a psychological thriller/drama so if you're not comfortable with that, i suggest you not to read this)</p>
            </blockquote>





	13 Boys On An Island

“This is your fucking fault.” Soonyoung pointed his finger accusingly at Seungkwan.

 

Everyone fell silent. The washing of the sea shores and the crackling of wood from the campfire filled in instead. 

 

The light from the burning fire were reflected in the irises of the boys who were sitting closely around the fire warming every inch of their body they could without getting burned. They say the eyes are the windows to your soul and Seungcheol wondered if it’s true because the sparks in each of their eyes have long gone. Joshua used to have bright sparkly eyes which would glint every time he smiled but now it’s been replaced by black irises which would artificially lit up through the light from the burning fire.

 

“What do you mean it’s my fault?” Seungkwan said softly, too tired to raise his voice back at Soonyoung.

 

It has been almost seven days since they got shipwrecked and were deserted on this unknown island. They must be making headlines now; 13 boys lost at sea. It’s a miracle they’re still alive.

 

First day was total chaos. They tried calling for help by tracing the sand with letters, tried making thick black smoke, tried everything they could but no help came by. Second day was the thrive for survival. They allocated themselves into groups to look for wood, food, water and anything essential for survival. Fourth day was a blink of hope. They found fruit trees and plantations, drank coconut water, successfully started a fire and laughed at Seokmin’s underwear made out of leaves. Sixth day was desperation. They wanted to go home. Surviving on unknown fruits and spices alone has taken a toll on them. Food was scarce as they didn’t dare to explore the forest further, fearing for wild animals. 

 

The tenth day was frustration. Everyone was mad. Mad about everything. Mad about how they thought it’d be a good idea to travel by sea by renting a ship, mad at how no one has found them yet, mad at every nitty gritty thing. And they’ve probably gone mad too.

 

“Of course it’s your god damn fault! You went deeper into the forest and found a bunch of food and hid the supply, didn’t you? I fucking saw you! We’re all starving here!” Soonyoung shouted.

 

“You’re insane.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

 

“Seungkwan wasn’t even on food duty today.” Mingyu said, extending his hand to calm him down. “Now calm down and we’ll look for more food tomorrow. Jun and Minghao are carving weapons so we can go deeper into the forest tomorrow, remember?”

 

Everyone stiffened. Soonyoung has been hallucinating lately from fatigue and hunger which caused him to be aggressive towards everyone.

 

Soonyoung’s expression softened and for a moment Mingyu swore he saw the old Soonyoung again. The Soonyoung he knows likes play tricks on people, tells the funniest puns and would never put anyone in harm but he’s trapped in the mind and body of a maniac. He saw the vulnerability in his eyes, his plea to escape but all that went away within seconds.

 

“Liars!” Soonyoung shouted again. “You guys are nothing but liars. We can’t survive on this island. We can’t.” He said as tears formed in his eyes. “We’re all going to die here, you understand? And I don’t want to die on this fucking island.” Tears streamed down his cheeks as he spoke. “I really don’t.”

 

Tears welled up in the eyes of the other 12 boys. All of them felt the same way as him but never expressed it. Survival has slowly evolved into a myth, an urban legend. They all knew they wouldn’t last any longer. Survival stories are nothing but a pure stroke of luck. It was as if everyone was just waiting until they’d snap and give up on surviving all together to await for their death.

 

“We all don’t, Soonyoung. We all don’t.” Mingyu said, holding back his tears. “We are all suffering. Heck, we’re all practically dead inside, but that’s not going to stop any of us," He pointed his forefinger at the others. "from giving up and you’re being really fucking selfish right now. All of us have been working our asses off to ensure that everyone has enough food to go on and you’re here throwing a fucking fit!” He shouted.

 

“Soonyoung.” Jeonghan stepped in. “It’s okay. Why don’t you go rest? You’ll feel better tomorrow.” 

 

They just stood there in silence for a minute, each second more tense than the previous. Jihoon and Wonwoo each stood a few feet from Soonyoung, ready to jump on him any second he decided to act brashly.

 

“I’m sorry.” Soonyoung’s voice quivered. “I’m really, really sorry.” His hand reached for the gun hidden behind his back.

 

Everyone’s eyes widened at the sight of a gun. There wasn’t even time to think about how and why he possessed a gun.

 

“I’m going to end our misery.” He held his gun up high, thumb loading the bullet and his forefinger placed on the trigger. “We’re all going to be in a happy place soon.”

 

12 beating hearts raced with fear. Cold sweat trickled down Hansol’s forehead as he watched how Chan’s hand was shaking violently.

 

“Soonyoung.” Mingyu said as calm as he could. “You don’t know what you’re doing. Put the gun down, please.”

 

“Mingyu why can’t you understand? This will end everything. We don’t have to be here anymore.”

 

“Don’t do this, please.” Mingyu said while he tilted his head at Jihoon and Wonwoo.

 

“Fuck you, Mingyu!” Soonyoung shouted before pulling the trigger. At the same time, Jihoon and Wonwoo stepped in and tackled him to the ground.

 

Gunshots echoed throughout the island as a flock of birds flew away into the blue skies.

 

Bang, bang, bang.

 

***

 

_13 boys stranded on an island by the sea,_

_This was no tea party you see,_

_They tried their best to flee,_

_Lost all their glee,_

_Bang, bang, bang._

_And they were all shot by me._

_They were all shot_

_By me._

 

The male sat in his room which was covered in white. A nurse stood on the other side of the glass window, observing him. He always sat with his knees folded against his chest and told all sorts of stories but his favourite one was about how he saved his friends who were stranded on an island.

 

“How is he doing today?” A doctor appeared by the nurse’s side.

 

“No progress. He’s talking about the incident at the island again.” The nurse answered, flipping through his records.

 

“Hm.” The doctor hummed in response.

 

Behind the glass door, they could hear him saying, 

 

“Bang, bang, bang.” He popped the first syllable of each word and made a gun gesture with his fingers at the doctor and nurse who had been observing him.

 

“Dr. Kwon, I think it’s best we let him rest for now.” The nurse said.

 

“You’re right.” Dr. Kwon nodded before walking away only to remember something.

 

“Oh and Seungkwan, remember to give Mingyu his medication on time today.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, so I watched One Fine Day which somehow reminded me of Lost and this came about. I tried making the ending an unexpected plot twist and I'm not sure if it worked out? Honestly, I thought a lot about posting this or not because I wasn't confident with it and the theme was a bit heavy but oh well, tell me what you think? I really appreciate feedback! Comment or talk to me on twitter @gyusootrash!
> 
> *Edit: A lot of people seem to be confused with the ending. Well, the ending is actually an open ended ending! I left it open to any type of interpretation you may have. Whether the entire thing at the island happened or not is up to you to decide but the fact remains that 1. Mingyu is the main character in this. 2. Yes, Dr. Kwon is Soonyoung and Seungkwan is the nurse. 
> 
> Whether the story happened in a different dimension, or it happened and now Mingyu is in this state or whether it was all a dream is up to your imagination. After all, where's the fun if there's no imagination?


End file.
